


The (Not-Quite) Break Up

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Everything About You is So Wonderful [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD Christine, Anxiety, Aromantic Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Canon Compliant, F/M, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Other, Pansexual Christine Canigula, Post-Squip, Queerplatonic Relationships, Therapy, Trans Jeremy Heere, good communication leads to good relationships kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: “Jeremy!”Jeremy looked up from his phone to see Christine jogging towards him. “Hey Chris,” he said, grinning at her.She smiled back and reached up to push a chunk of hair behind her ear. “So, like, I need to talk to you,” she said, as she tugged at a curl in her hair for a bit before releasing it.Jeremy felt a wave of ice rush through him. “What, um, do you need, ah, to talk about?” he asked, hunching his shoulders and fidgeting with his phone.In which Christine and Jeremy have an important talk.





	The (Not-Quite) Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> ok, a couple things. 1) this is the first part of what should become a series of interconnected one-shots where christine, jeremy, and michael end up in a queerplatonic version of the ot3. 2) i’m not expecting this to get popular, because i get that it’s super niche. this is for me. 3) jeremy’s anxiety and christine’s adhd are both implied. 4) the squip doesn't get mentioned but it happened and is the biggest reason jeremy is in therapy - the other reason is his anxiety. 5) this isn't beta'd. 
> 
> **disclaimer:** the descriptions of aromanticism and asexuality are not necessarily accurate and the views are not my own. this is a simplified version made to be read as if two actual teenagers were talking to each other and those conversations don't always (or even often) include technicalities **(10/17/17)**

**************_Lights Drama Chris - Today at 3:21 PM_ **

_hey, wanna go to the park?_

_the 1 by my place_

**_Heere Forever- Today at 3:24 PM_ **

_Sure_

_When do you want to meet?_

_Where at the park?_

**_Lights Drama Chris - Today at 3:27 PM_ **

_20 minutes sound good? and at the bench by the pond_

**_Heere Forever- Today at 3:30 PM_ **

_Ok_

_See you soon_

**_Lights Drama Chris - Today at 3:36 PM_ **

_k_

_**Heere Forever- Today at 3:40 PM** _

_Kay_

_._

_._

_._

Jeremy got to the bunch where he and Christine had arranged to meet, about three minutes early. He sat down and immediately pulled out his phone to see if she had messaged him in the four minutes since he had last checked.

The only notification he had was from the group chat, where Rich and Michael were arguing about _something._ Honestly, he had lost track of the conversation about ten minutes before Christine had texted him. He loved his friends, but they could be a lot.

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy looked up from his phone to see Christine jogging towards him. “Hey Chris,” he said, grinning at her.

She smiled back and reached up to push a chunk of hair behind her ear. “So, like, I need to talk to you,” she said, as she tugged at a curl in her hair for a bit before releasing it.

Jeremy felt a wave of ice rush through him. “What, um, do you need, ah, to talk about?” he asked, hunching his shoulders and fidgeting with his phone.

“Can I sit next to you?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

She sat down and put her hands in her lap, clasping them together. “Ok, Jer, so I’ve been reading a lot lately and, wow,” she interrupted herself, “this is kinda awkward so I’m just gonna spit it out - do you know what aromantic is?”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side. He vaguely recalled the word, but he didn’t know where from. “No?” he said. “I mean it sounds familiar, but no.”

Christine gnawed at her lower lip. “Ok, that’s fine. Do you know what asexual is?”

Jeremy straightened up. “Oh! Yeah, Brooke explained that to me. It means not being attracted to people, right?”

Christine shifted her head bit. “Yeah, basically. So, aromantic is like being asexual, except it means that you specifically don’t feel _romantic_ attraction. It means you don’t wanna date people, you know?”

“Oh! Ok, I’ve heard about that. I just couldn’t remember what it meant. I think I read about it in the trans tag on tumblr,” Jeremy said, nodding. “Can I ask why you’re telling me, though?”

Christine didn’t answer right away,  though her leg started bouncing. “I think I’m aromantic,” she spat out after a moment.

Jeremy froze.

If aromantic meant you didn’t want to date and Christine was aromantic, did this mean that Christine didn’t want to date him? Wait, no. He should be proud of Christine, not worrying about himself. It had obviously taken her a lot of courage to come out to him as aromantic and he should be congratulating her, not thinking of himself. That could come later. 

“Um, I’m happy for you?” he said, a bit too hesitant and a moment too late.

Christine slumped, her face falling. “I hurt you, didn’t I?” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have told you, I’m so sorry, I just - ”

“Hey, no!” Jeremy exclaimed. “I’m just - does this mean you want to break up with me?”

Christine looked up at him, tears welling in her deep brown eyes. “Do _you_ want to break up with me? I’d totally understand if you did, I’m a bad person for wanting to stay with you even though I don’t have those feelings for you - ”

Jeremy took a deep breath before reaching forward to touch Christine’s shoulder. They had talked about it before and he knew when she got into a frantic state, that she liked being grounded by touch. “Hey, Chris, calm down. Anxiety’s my realm, remember?” A weak smile worked its way onto his lips as she let out a wet giggle.

He kept going without giving her a chance to start again, “I don’t want to break up with you. I like you a lot and have for years. I’m really happy with you - but if you want us to break up, I won’t start a problem.”

Christine started shaking her head. “No, I don’t wanna us to break up. Maybe it’s selfish, but I like cuddling with you and kissing you and,” here she blushed and looked away from him, “doing _other_ stuff with you.” He flushed a deep red as he remembered what they had gotten up to in his room the other night. She giggled a little before continuing, “I’m just not romantic. I don’t get butterflies around you or feel possessive or anything like that. I like you so much and honestly? I kinda love you, but I’m not _in love_ with you.”

Jeremy thought about it for a moment, before squinting his eyes. “Is there anything about us dating that you don’t like?” he asked.

She scrunched her nose. “Um, I don’t like being called your girlfriend. It makes me feel kinda gross? Like I’m lying. Other than that, not really? I like spending time alone with you and going on dates, though calling them dates is weird. It’s like...I want to date you, but as best friends. But also as more than best friends, because Jenna is my best friend and I don’t wanna make out with her.”

“Okay,” Jeremy said, “though I want to make something clear. I like you, a lot. As far more than friends. But I want you to be happy. And I’ve been talking to my therapist, and sometimes I talk about you,” he looked away from her, staring into the sky as he felt something indecipherable flow through him. “Actually I talk about you a lot. I don’t really know why you said yes to going out with me in the first place, you’re way too good for me. But Dr. Mattar said that it’s up to you who you’re with and that if you want to be with me and I want to be with you, then I was good enough. So, if you actually want to be with me, then I’m good. I’m good with what you’ll give me.”

He was startled when she took that moment to throw herself in his arms. “Jer! That’s...you’re…!” Christine cut herself off to shove her face in his skinny chest and he was startled when he felt his shirt start to get wet.

“Woah, Chris, did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?!”

She took her face out of his chest and beamed up at him. “Because you’re too good! You’re, like, somehow the perfect guy!”

His face spasmed a bit at that. “Ah, no! I’m not!”

She rolled her eyes before leaning up and pressing a light kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, you kinda are. For me, at least.” She pulled away from him, then. “So, I’m aromantic and pansexual. That’s all fine with you?”

“Chris, I’m trans and bi. I’m not gonna judge you about, well, anything. I’m too afraid that you’ll judge me, anyways,” Jeremy said, chuckling lightly.

“Ah, Jer, I wouldn’t judge you! Well, for anything other than your lowkey crush on Michael. Oh and the fact that you grabbed Rich’s ass last night,” Christine said, a wicked smirked curling up her dark pink lips.

“Chris!” Jeremy shouted. “I didn’t grab Rich’s ass! He fell on me!”

“Oh, but you don’t deny your crush on Michael,” Christine said, quirking her eyebrow.

He scowled at her. “Only if you don’t deny that you’ve been lusting after Brooke since freshman year.”

Christine made a strangled noise, causing him to smirk. “Oh my _god,_ Jer!”

“So you’re not gonna deny it?” he shot back at her. His expression lost the humor then, though. “Hey, Chris. Do you want us to find words other than dating and boyfriend and girlfriend?”

She started clicking her tongue. “Yes? Is that okay? I kinda wanna tell our friends too.”

Jeremy slung an arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m the one who asked, anyways. Let’s do some research, kay? We’ll find the right words.” He smiled when Christine melted into his side.

“Ok, Jer.” She looked up at him then, a huge grin spread across her round face. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem, seriously. I’m here for you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bmc fic! and my first fic in a six months (make it easy (say i never mattered) doesn’t count because that’s a rewrite)! yay me!! 
> 
> please leave a kudo or a review if you read this and enjoyed it. feel free to come to [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) or my [musical sideblog](http://nonbinaryjennarolan.tumblr.com/) and yell at me.


End file.
